rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Official Manga Anthology
The RWBY: Official Manga Anthology is a comic adaption of RWBY. It consists of side stories that follow the plot of the show, put together by multiple manga artists. It is being released in a multi-volume format. Volumes *''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology: Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' - May 19th, 2017'Homesha's Twitter' *''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology: Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' - June 19th, 2017'Amazon.com' *''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology: Vol. 3: From Shadows'' - September 19th, 2017'Homesha's Twitter' *''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology: Vol. 4: I Burn'' - October 19th, 2017'Homesha's Twitter' ''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' Side stories Vol. 1: Red Like Roses has a total of 20 side stories. *One side story includes Mercury persuading Ruby to dance with him during the Beacon Dance. *Another side story is about Weiss asking the rest of her team to search for a shadow entity that she saw in the middle of Beacon Academy. It turns out to be a sleepwalking Nora, whom Ren finds and brings back to their dorm. Artists ''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' Side Stories Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror has a total of 20 side stories. *The first story, "In the Case of the Princess" by Monorobu, involves Weiss thinking back on a moment in her childhood when Winter defended her from their father. Artists ''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' Side Stories Vol. 3: From Shadows has a total of 18 side stories. *One side story involves Blake hiding her identity as a Faunus and remembering spending time with Yang during the Vytal Festival Tournament. Artists ''Vol. 4: I Burn'' Side Stories Vol. 4: I Burn has a total of 20 side stories. * The second story, "Bear, Cat, Dog" by Ritsu Hayami involves Yang attempts to spend time with Blake and Zwei. Artists Characters *Perry *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Russel Thrush *Sky Lark *Dove Bronzewing *Cinder Fall *Peter Port *Velvet Scarlatina *Jacques Schnee *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Shopkeep *James Ironwood *Bartholomew Oobleck *Neon Katt *Flynt Coal *Coco Adel *Yatsuhashi Daichi *Arslan Altan *Reese Chloris *Roy Stallion *Neopolitan *Fox Alistair *Junior Xiong *Melanie Malachite *Miltia Malachite *Bolin Hori *Nadir Shiko *Nebula Violette *Dew Gayl *Gwen Darcy *Octavia Ember *Brawnz Ni *Nolan Porfirio *May Zedong *Ciel Soleil }} Trivia *Each volume has the same title as a musical theme of one of the main characters of Team RWBY: **The first volume shares the same name of Ruby's main theme, "Red Like Roses". **The second volume shares the same name of Weiss' main theme, "Mirror Mirror". **The third volume shares the same name of Blake's main theme, "From Shadows". **The fourth volume shares the same name of Yang's main theme, "I Burn". *According to Neath Oum's Twitter account on June 17th, 2017, he says he wrote a letter to his brother, but he decided to split up the letter into four parts.Neath Oum's Twitter **After the first volume was released, Homesha released a quote from Neath Oum to his late brother, Monty Oum.Homesha's Twitter **After the second volume was released, the second part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"RWBY has been given a Japanese dub, adapted as a game and as a manga and has spread further worldwide." **After the third volume was released, the third part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"Though you are no longer with us, your drive and vision inspired many, You will not be forgotten." **After the fourth was released, the fourth and final part of Neath's letter to Monty Oum. ***"P.S. My daughter has become a RWBY fan :) She really likes Blake. ("neko no oneechan")" Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 2.jpg|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 3.jpg|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' cover YangAnthology.jpg|''Vol. 4: I Burn'' cover Cover Images RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3250-9.html RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2 introduction opening cover.png|''Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3251-6.html RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows introduction cover.png|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/book/978-4-8342-3252-3.html RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn introduction cover.png|''Vol. 4: I Burn'' introduction illustration cover.|link=http://www.s-manga.net/book/978-4-8342-3253-0.html Links *[https://twitter.com/RWBYMA_Homesha RWBY Homesha Twitter] *[http://www.homesha.jp/p/RWBY_1/ RWBY Homesha Website] References Category:General Category:Manga